Percy Jackson and the Immortal Demigod
by DonutLuver
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1: The girl

Lily's POV

I was running for my life. A centaur was chasing me.

"How do I know this stuff?" I thought. I tripped over a root. The minotaur threw me past a large tree. I was breathing slowly. The last thing I saw was the minotaur leaving. Then I closed my eyes and everything became black.

Percy Jackson's POV

Annabeth and I were sneaking out of camp. By Thalia's tree we saw a girl, barely breathing.

"Percy, that girl needs help. I can already tell she's a half-blood." Annabeth said. I knew she was right.

"Grover!" I called. Seconds later Grover appeared with the newbie, Mikey. He was a son of Poseidon also.

Mikey's POV

When I arrived with Grover. I saw a beautiful girl. She had Light brown hair with a tint of red. Tan skin. Her face I couldn't describe.

We carried her to the infirmary and Apollo children healed her. She was sleeping. I stayed with her throughout the night, looking at her.

The next morning she awoke. She slapped me. That girl was strong. I realized why she slapped me, I was holding her hand. I felt my face turning bright red.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" She asked

"I'm Mikey, son of Poseidon. You're here because you were hurt and you're a demigod. You're probably wondering 'What is a demigod?' A demigod is a child born from a human and a god. Who are you?" I said. I was probably blabbing my mouth off, I couldn't shut it though.

"Lily. One more question. Why is there symbols above my head?" she asked. I looked above her head and saw two symbols, it couldn't be, no one has had two symbols before. The symbols were a dove, Aphrodite, and a trident, Poseidon. She couldn't be a god. She didn't heal like them, she healed at human speed.

Chiron came to her.

"Ahh… An immortal demigod. It seems Aphrodite got jealous of your mother's looks and possessed her." He said. Possessed her?

"Yeah, I guess. Anywho… I feel like I know a lot about this camp already. So capture the flag tonight?" Lily asked, wondering how she knew this stuff. Chiron nodded, he didn't know how she knew this stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting and Singing

**Sorry for sooo short POV's. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO etc…**

**I DO OWN LILY AND MIKEY THOUGH MUAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Mikey: o.O**

**Lily: Umm… Well don't do anything crazy.**

**Me: No can do. I AM CRAZY MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! *takes out a chainsaw and laughs evily***

**Lily: RUN! *Mikey and Lily run***

Lily's POV

Well, after a while it was time for capture the flag.

"Lily will be on red's team" Chiron announced. They cheered. The yellow team thought it was unfair since she was immortal.

"Who cares she's just a girl" Mikey said. Lily scowled. She wasn't JUST a girl. She had good reflexes, she was swift, and knew karate. Just because she was the daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean she doesn't know how to fight. Both teams got on their sides. Grover blew the horn. They started fighting. Most of the boys and girls were trying to find Lily. Lily was hiding in the trees. A river was right next to theat tree. She smirked. Percy was going to get their flag.

"STOP!" she yelled in a persuasive voice. He stopped. She smirked.

Percy's POV

He wanted to move so badly. _Stupid charm speak, he_ thought. All Percy could do was watch. Lily moved the water and put a lot of pressure on him and it pushed him all the way back, far away from the flag. She was strong, Mikey was wrong, she's not JUST a girl, she is a warrior.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She was running towards him. "What happened?"

"Lily is strong, she has better power over the water than I do, it pushed me all the way back here." Percy explained. Annabeth was stunned. There was no way they could win. Suddenly, Percy was shot with an arrow.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. The horn blew. Annabeth dragged him to the river and put his hand in the river and it healed him. She took the arrow out.

"Thanks…" Percy weakly said. He fainted.

Annabeth's POV

"CHIRON!" Annabeth yelled. Her voice was hoarse from yelling and screaming so much. Chiron cam and helped her carry Percy. _Deep breaths_, thought Annabeth. When they arrived to the infirmary, it was full. _Of course, a lot of people get hurt during capture the flag, wait, they're all soaking wet. Lily._ Thought Annabeth. It had to be Lily they were soaking wet. Then I saw Lily in the infirmary lying. Why is she here? She got hurt… Annabeth then turned back to Percy. She started crying.

_I can't lose you again Percy!_ Thought Annabeth. Leo came in.

"Hey Annabeth! How are you…" Leo said. His voice died down as he looked at Percy. "Oh… Umm.." Leo was speechless.

"Leo go find Jason, I'm pretty sure he wants to hang out with you." Annabeth said, while looking at Piper.

Leo left and Piper came.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Piper said. Annabeth nodded. At that point Percy got up.

"What happened?" he said. Annabeth slapped him.

"I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME AGAIN!" Annabeth yelled. She cried and Percy held her. Piper knew she should leave, so she did.

"Annabeth, I won't EVER leave you again. Unless Hera erases my mind again and all that." Percy said assuring her. Annabeth laughed. She remembered how he told everyone he only remembered her name.

Mikey's POV

_Gosh I can't stop thinking about her_, thought Mikey. He was right next to her, holding her hand. Unexpectedly, she woke up, again. Lily hugged Mikey and kissed him. He had to be blushing!

"Oh, umm sorry, it's just that your always there and I thought you needed a present," she said. She looked away. Before she looked away Mikey saw her blushing. _SCORE!_ Thought Mikey. A boy, fromt eh Ares cabin, saw that, he had a total crush on Lily. He pushed Mikey against the wall.

"STOP!" yelled Lily. Her charmspeak didn't work. He wanted Lily that bad. He started punching Mikey. Lily tried to pull him away. It didn't work.

With all her might she yelled, "STOP IT THIS DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING!" He stopped, Mikey was bleeding badly, Lily was crying. So much was going on at once.

Apollo's POV

"Why are we watching over them?" asked Apollo. He got bored after watching the demigods for five hours.

"'Cause we're bored," explained Aphrodite. Apollo nodded.

"If we're bored, SINGING CONTEST, Aphrodite against Apollo," suggested Apollo.

"Sure, we coach our children though," said Aphrodite. Apollo nodded, again. "Let's go!" All the gods left and went to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hello fellow children," Zeus said. The demigods looked at him blankly.

"Why are you here?" asked Jason.

"Aphrodite and Apollo's children are having a singing contest." explained Hera.

"I will coach my children and Apollo will train his," explained Aphrodite. "Yes, we were that bored, we had to do this." The Aphrodite children went with her. Apollo's children did the same thing. The rest of the demigods got the stage ready.

"Who will be our singer?" asked Aphrodite. Lily came up.

"I will," she said. She sang. Everyone was amazed.

A couple hours later, the competition came. The host was Percy.

"Here are our judges, Leo, Annabeth, and Jason. All demigods… Aphrodite and Apollo's children are going against each other. Our singer for Aphrodite: Lily. Apollo: Michael Yew. And here they are!" Percy announced. They run onto stage.

They started singing:

Lily, sings beautifully: _High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

Michael:_ Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

Lily: _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Michael: _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Both: _(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

Lily: _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Michael: _Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

Lily: _Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

Michael: _'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Lily: _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Both:_ (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"And the winner is..." said Percy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Clarity**_** by Zedd feat. Foxes.**

**Me: COME BACK HERE!**

**Them: HALP HALP!**

**Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3: Sisters

**A/N You might have at least one spoiler in the story it's okay, it's a tiny part! ^_^**

**Reasons I haven't made a new chapter:**

**HOUSE OF HADES IS OUT! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *cough cough* Finished it… **** it!**

**I read it again.**

**Nico 0.0 such a big secret still recovering…**

**You're probably wondering, "Why is Michael Yew alive?" He is because, just because, I want him to.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own PJO.**

**Me: OMGOMGOMG! Nico I can't believe you… *Nico slaps his hand over my mouth* MHMMHMMMM *I lick him and he takes his hand off***

**Nico: Ewww!**

**Me: OMG LEO I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BUT WHEN YOU.. *Leo put's his hand over my mouth and I lick it, he takes it off* Also, I'm doing first person POV's unless it say's Third Person POV!**

Third Person POV

"Apollo!" Percy announced. Everyone cheered. Lily just smiled and shook hands with Michael. Aphrodite scowled at Apollo.

"You could've used charmspeak Aphrodite," Apollo said.

"No, I'll deal with you some other way," Aphrodite said with a mischievous grin. Apollo just backed away slowly. Aphrodite and Athena made doves and owls go chase and peck him. Apollo screamed. They high fived.

"Girl power!" Aphrodite said.

"We're not girls, we're women, noble women," Athena said. They just watched Apollo and smiled.

Lily's POV

I was so said we lost. At least Apollo's being chased. I frowned. The million dollar question came in my head: Do I really love Mikey? That's been bugging me for days. I mean I'm so confused. Everyone went to their cabins and fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep. I didn't notice someone else was up also.

"Can't sleep either huh?" the girl asked. I looked at her and nodded. It was Piper. "Well, I can tell you're having problems. Mom's messing with you?"

"Yea, does she HAVE to do that? I mean seriously." I said.

"At least it's not Cupid!" Piper exclaimed. "Jason and Nico met him, all I did was stay on the _Argo II_. They said he was mean, and did something…"

"Why can't you fall asleep?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm thinking of my dad," Piper said.

"Oh, I have to tell you something, Piper" I said. She nodded, telling me to go on. "I have six other sisters, I think they're children of Aphrodite and Poseidon, too."

"Hmm, or they might be from a different god, but Aphrodite has to be included if she actually did that to your mom." She said. I nodded and left to go see Dionysus and Chiron.

"Anyone here?" I asked while knocking on their door. Dionysus opened the door.

"Hi Reilly , how are you?" he asked. I started blankly at him.

"Really? It's LILY. L-I-L-Y," I explained. It was his turned to stare at him blankly, I just went in. I saw Chiron.

"Chiron! I have six sisters, they must be daughters of Aphrodite, I think they're in danger," I said, out of breath. He nodded.

"I know, I've sent out Percy, Mikey, Grover, and Annabeth to find them," he said.

"No! I have to go with them," I said, worriedly.

"Why?" he asked.

"They, they wouldn't believe them, and trust me, they only believe me." I explained.

"Ok, but bring Nico with you." He said.

"Who?" I asked. Who was he? Suddenly a really cute guy walked in. He had jet black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes with pain in them. I shook my head, thinking I don't like him. I bit my lip and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Hey, I'm Nico. So your Lily," he said. I nodded.

"You're going with him Lily," Chiron said. I nodded, again. We left, and caught up with Percy by shadow traveling, which is AMAZING! We explained why we were here.

"So… Let's go!" said Percy. Gosh boys are impatient sometimes. After six hours we arrived at my older sister's house. I knocked. My little sister, Jenna, who is fifteen like my other sisters. She hugged me.

"Something's weird happening Lily! Ava is raising skeletons out of the ground and a screech owl symbol appeared above her head. Gabby is controlling water and ruining the house and a trident symbol is above her head. Melody is singing at the top of her lungs and a lyre symbol appeared above her head. McKenna is on FIRE, literally, she has a fire symbol above her head. Nicole is painting and has a lyre symbol above her head," Jenna explained.

"Hmmm… Do they all have a dove symbol also?" I asked. Jenna nodded. I looked at her. "You have a spear symbol above your head and a dove," I said…

**Me: Why won't you let me talk about the book?**

**Nico: SPOILERS! And I don't want people to know my secret… Wait what did happen when you flew off Leo?**

**Leo: Nothing, just ummm stuff.**

**Me: Humph, BE THAT WAY! I know your secret though I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! MUAHHHAHAHAHAH.**

**Leo: O.o This will turn out badly.**

**Me: Anywho the six sisters are based on meh and meh BFFS.**


End file.
